


SCLT like the flames of a forge

by SilverCharcoal_IceSkyark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCharcoal_IceSkyark/pseuds/SilverCharcoal_IceSkyark
Summary: Team SCLT a first year team at Beacon (Originally team SINN but now with major redesigns) prepare themselves for their chosen futures, while most is unknown, some know their destinies and their true tasks for being at the school and while each day is a new challenge to overcome the team will have to learn to work with each others, strange quirks and habits.





	1. Moon Eater

Silver Charcoal, the second child of one of the most famous Huntresses from Atlas, was heading to beacon academy to become a huntress like her mother and older brother Cole. 

“Hati? Have you got your bags ready?” Her mother Raikou “Fenrir” Charcoal called, her mother was a wolf Faunus, well they all were, Cole was born with a tail, Raikou and Silver had ears. 

Hati was a nickname Silver had, it was more of a second name to her with how much her small family called her that. 

Cole was called more by his other name Skol, than Cole, his hair was mostly golden in colour except for a single lock that was silver like his little sister’s wild mane of hair. 

He had gone to Atlas like their mother but left his team and returned home as soon as he graduated, preferring the green fields of Sanus than the frozen tundra of Atlas. 

Silver had only known life with her mother and her older brother, his father was killed by a drunk driver while out on a walk. Silver was Raikou’s child from her second marriage which ended through a divorce when Silver was an infant so she only really knew life with Raikou and Cole. 

Now, she was leaving home to become just like them, a huntress. It was going to be longest time she spent away from the comfort and safety of her mother’s forge, she was scared. 

“Yeah, I’m just grabbing my swords.” She called back tying the two longswords to her belt, she was going to be using them on more than just training dummies now. 

"Come on Hati, I didn't take this long and I went to Atlas." Cole laughed as his little sister walked out with a single bag, it held her armour, some extra clothes and gloves. 

"It's going to be weird not having you around." He smiled ruffling her wild hair, getting a yell of protest in response. 

Silver walked down the hall to her waiting mother who was going to drive her to the drop off point to be picked up by the airship. 

"Ready Hati?" The elder wolf Faunus smiled. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled as her mother embraced her. 

"Let's get going." She smiled grabbing the keys to her motorbike and threw a helmet to her daughter. 

The bike was lean and fast, it could outrun most Grimm with ease, with sheaths on the side for her weapons, a great sword, and a knife, both were made with an ancient family forging secret. Both blades were made of ancient bones that were super effective against Grimm. 

The ride was quick and smooth, old roads that were well worn with time. 

It was silent, Silver never liked silence it was horrible to her, she fought with her rage and her brute strength which would fill her senses with everything she needed to destroy her opponents. 

The sound of movement, the scent of flesh and feel of her aura slide over her opponent's. She was a berserker, her mother was a stealth fighter and her brother was a more defensive fighter, Silver was a berserker, she would rip and tear until the fight was done. 

The ride was finally over. The metal Dock that they would be picked up from looked strange to Silver who was used to stone and wood not massive chunks of steel. 

"So Hati, how do you think Beacon will be?" Raikou asked as they unsaddled from the bike. 

"It should be fun." She said, Raikou and Cole had prepared her for every aspect of the school. 

"I've been waiting for this day. Here I have one last present for you." She unclasped the great sword from her bike and handed it to Silver. 

"I gave your brother an axe made like this on his first day, I want you to remember, Grimm shifters hide in all walks of life, if you ever meet one use this sword and no matter if you knew them or if someone begs you not to, kill them, Grimm shifters are worse than Grimm. " Raikou explained with a cold tone Silver knew well. 

"I will..." Silver told her taking the blade from her mother and clipping it to her back. 

"Remember all that I've taught you and remember, no matter what anyone says, Ozpin is a friend but he too is destined to be relieved of his curse, not by you, no, you're the moon eater, Cole is the sun eater." It was always important to listen to Raikou whenever she mentioned their real names or their destiny. 

"Yes mother, always." Silver said scared of her mother's tone. 

Raikou never yelled, well she rarely yelled, only when her children were in great danger so they knew that they were in danger, they listened close to the tone of her voice. 

They sat and reviewed certain bits of information that would come in useful until the airship arrived. 

"Ready Hati?" Raikou asked. 

"Yeah, I am." Silver smiled and hugged her mother for the last time for a while. 

She followed the other students onto the airship and with one last glance at her mother, her symbol of safety and security and then disappeared into the ship. 

Silver watched the different students of all colours, creeds and walks of life. She was never used to being around this many other people, her mother's forge was far from the village they supposedly lived in. 

The silver haired wolf Faunus leaned back into the wall she sat by, closing her eyes and relaxing into a blissful state as she and many others were taken to Beacon academy. The school of her Godmother Glynda Goodwitch and Godfather Ozpin. 

The airship ride was boring, they were always so slow, and this one was no different. She sat out of the way watching the other wannabe huntsmen and huntresses, Silver sat silently watching Vale slowly come into view. 

She wasn’t a stranger to Vale or Beacon academy, during the school breaks her mother would take her to spend time with her godfather and learn the layout of the school to get a head start so to speak. Her eyes glanced over the students most dressed in bright cloth or glittering armour, she wasn’t that interested in most of them seeing most as annoying or not worth her time. 

She was taught to optimise between what she has and the team she wants, honestly Silver didn’t care what her team could do, so long as they weren’t entitled assholes or were absolute idiots. She hoped that somewhere in this crowd was at least someone who was going to make her time at Beacon less of a bore. 

She took a nap just to make the ride quicker, she was woken by a sudden lurch signalling the airship being docked. She sat up and stretched her limbs out before following the crowd out onto the grounds she remembered from her childhood. The huge courtyard of Beacon sprawled out around her, the huge archways and beautiful gardens, to new students this place was on the verge of being a palace to a noble. 

Silver knew exactly where to head with her bag slung over her shoulder, she wandered past the starstruck new students, humming to herself as she walked with a little sway to her steps, slowly moving to trot alone to the beat of the song stuck in her head. 

She was the first to make it to the ball room where she sat alone for a while as she waited for other students to wander in. 

“It's been a while hasn’t it Hati?” A familiar masculine voice said. 

“Indeed, it has Professor Ozpin.” She smiled tilting her head to glance at the man in charge of the school, her spark blue eyes taking in very movement from the slight repositions of his hand on his cane or the twitches upon his face as he read each of her movements in a similar way, he was the one who taught her how to do this in the first place. 

“I wasn’t surprised that you wanted to come here after spending many summers running wild in the halls.” He chuckled she just shrugged remembering her wild summers which shaped her into the barbarian she became. 

As the other students filed in Silver disappeared among them slipping to the very back to hide from the gaze of Ozpin and Goodwitch. She didn’t listen to the speech knowing it was said all the many times before. 

As the other students rolled out bedrolls and got ready to rest, Silver had snuck out and climbed the ball room to sit on the room and gaze up at the shattered moon. Her hair seemed to glitter like stars in the moonlight, whenever she felt like she was in over her head or like she had bitten off more than she could chew Silver always climbed the nearest building and would sit out and moon gaze. 

Her mother always told her stories about how the moon was once whole and was broken by a crime caused by a woman from a time forgotten and became the cursed one, how she became the champion of the dark, and it was always supposedly her destiny to destroy, or in the words of her ancestors “Devour” the champion of the moon while her brother was supposed to devour the champion of the sun, well at least that’s how the stories went. 

Silver knew her mother’s family were strange, after all Fenrir wasn’t a normal name to give to your daughter, let alone Skol and Hati. Silver remembered the stories of the moon chasing wolf she was named after, Hati was supposedly the child of the bound wolf Fenrir who was destined to devour the king of the gods. 

Silver never believed these stories but she liked hearing them and reading about the origins of the strange names her family had. 

But there she sat, open to the elements watching the night go by unaware of what was to come and the betrayer who would open her eyes to the real fight. 

While inside a young tiger Faunus was sat in the corner of the room, his long blue tail flicked as he read his books, beside him his quiet friend, a young girl maybe a couple months or so younger than him was curled up beside him, she didn’t speak much but her actions spoke volume, she was the best shot he had ever seen and had saved his life many times. 

Her semblance made giving her any rifle scope completely useless as she could easily see up to 50x further than anyone else, Ice had nicknamed it “Eagle vision” and it easily lived up to its name, though the longer she used it, it felt as though her eyes were slowly burning so she only ever used it whenever she needs it and only for a couple of minutes at most. 

He was worried that they might get separate during initiation tomorrow but he was sure they’d find each other and be fine, but he couldn’t help but feel fear for her, she didn’t seem to like many people and wouldn’t really talk unless she felt safe which was both a good thing and a bad thing. 

When morning came Silver woke with a groan she must have fallen asleep on the roof of the ballroom, the cold morning air making it easier for her to sit up and let out a misty breath, she stretched out her stiff limbs and looked for a spot to jump down from, she found a balcony that she hopped down onto and snuck back into the ballroom and to where she left her things to lay on the unused bedroll before deciding to get dressed into her combat gear. 

Basic leather armour kept her covered a single pauldron sat upon her right shoulder with a wood carving of a Beowolf mask resting upon it. 

On the breastplate was carved her emblem, a Beowolf chasing the shattered moon with its jaw stretched wide to devour the moon. 

She fluffed up her hair and strapped her two longswords to her belt and the great sword she had been given. She rolled up her bedroll and packed up the items she didn’t use and went to go grab some breakfast. 

She didn’t eat much, a light breakfast is good enough, some toast, couple of eggs and some fruit was good enough for her. 

She met the other students out on the cliff, her muscles tensed and relaxed as she stepped onto a launching pad, she knew what was to come, and she was going to bring hell down upon the Grimm in the Emerald forest.


	2. Hammock or Visions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah second chapter not even a day after the first one, but hey.

Chapter 2 

The winds whistled as the wolf flew, his short and fluffy hair blew out of her face, scents of other students filled her noise as she saw them fly by her, staring down at the forest she wondered if this is what birds often felt like. 

She began to lose air, she flipped through the air slamming feet first into a tree that snapped like a twig, she tumbled through the trees smashing more as she went. She eventually righted herself and slammed into the ground hard, teeth bared and eyes wide with anger, she took a shaky breath to calm herself. 

She snapped her head around losing herself to the rage, such a simple fall should have been easy for her and yet she let herself get caught off balance. A Boarbatusk grunted, she bellowed, her eyes a light with a flame the Grimm would die glaring into. 

Elsewhere Naniele landed on a tree branch, she was shaken from the sudden launch, she took a moment to survey the forest floor beneath her, spotting a few small beowolves wandering about, she’d have to use the tree branches to avoid them. Just as she was about to jump to another low tree branch, a roar echoed through the woods, the Beowolves turned and charged towards the noise, Naniele froze in fear at the sound. 

She had never heard a Grimm with a roar like that, it was too human to be a Grimm but at the same time, too primal to be human. 

She quickly jumped to the ground and took off running eager to get away from whatever made that noise. Grimm ran past her, the anger drawing them away from her and towards the source, a flash of blue light made Naniele stop and turn to see a sight she never thought possible. 

A wolf Faunus with a wild mane of silver hair, her eyes glowing both blue and red, behind her a glowing blue spectral which looked like an Alpha Beowolf, black smoke drifted off the Faunus’ skin and armour, their arms glowed even though the leather gauntlets and vambraces making look more like a demon from the pits of hell than another student. 

She howled in anger tearing a Beowolf’s head off and tearing the head in half, black ichor coating her arms, hair and face. Naniele was frozen in fear, she had never seen anything this brutal in her life. The blue eyes fell on her, and she realised how much those blue eyes reminded her of Ice, the blue tiger Faunus who was her closest friend and only real family. 

The wolf Faunus walked up to Naniele her body heaving as she took in deep breaths as if each lungful wasn’t enough for her. The red glow disappeared as did the spectral. 

“Are you alright, sorry I scared you.” The Faunus asked snapping Naniele out of her frozen state. “I’m Silver, and you are?” She asked giving Naniele a gentle smile. 

She stayed quiet. 

“Shy? That’s okay, come on, I think I wiped out the Grimm in the area, let's go get to the temple.” She smiled leading the way, Naniele didn’t want to follow this brutal fighter but she remembered Ozpin’s words, this girl was her partner for the next four years. She followed keeping a bit of distance between her and Silver. 

“I saw you last night, with that blue tiger Faunus, he your friend?” Silver asked, she got a nod. 

“Wanna be on the same team as him?” Another nod. 

“Think he’ll be waiting at the temple if he beats us there.” Hesitation but a nod. 

“Okay, I have an idea, let’s hurry up if my memory serves right, the ruins are pretty old and are close to coming down.” Silver smiled as they walked along. 

\--- 

A crash and a flash of flames, Ice landed on the forest floor, his muscles rippling under the armour he wore, his tail swished for a moment before he stood up his sea blue eyes scanning the shrubbery. This was turning out to be a hell of a first day. 

He stood tall and began to walk through the trees keeping himself quiet as he listened, his boots scuffed against the ground, the leaves shook from the gentle breeze that whistled by. Ice wasn’t too worried about himself; he was tall and strong and could swing his sword like a wooden bat, but he was worried about Naniele, the girl that clings to him while she slept, she wasn’t built for melee combat like him, she did have a pair of duel short swords but they came together to make a rifle but most forest dwelling Grimm needed to be fought with skill and strength, Naniele had skill, not a lot of strength. 

Ice still remembered how he met the girl, he was just a regular young man in a village, his father was a Huntsman and his mother was a librarian, Ice had always wanted to be like his father, being about to protect his home and other people who needed help. 

He had gone hunting for boar as they were becoming a bigger problem than before so he had gone to check on the boar traps for any. There he met a girl with long pink hair and pink eyes, she was wearing torn clothes and had nothing but a knife roughly fashioned out of an animal bone. She was scared but Ice grew close to her, he helped her by getting her some new clothes and some clean water to drink and bringing her food. 

She didn’t want to go near the village, which was fair she seemed terrified of human contact but grew to trust Ice enough for him to get a name from her, however one day everything changed. While he was out with Naniele checking the boar traps but when they came back the village was on fire and bandits ran through the streets taking whatever they wanted. Naniele had tried to hold Ice back to keep him safe, but he ran out there like the headstrong idiot he was. 

In his desperation he unlocked his semblance, the flames that flickered on the buildings followed his sword tearing up the bandits that got close to him, he fought hard but was eventually overran and was left to die in the middle of the burning village. When he came to, he was hidden in a near destroyed building, Naniele was sat by him, she looked exhausted but she had stayed awake all this time. 

Since that day they had always been together at each other's sides until they finally got to Vale and could enrol at Beacon academy. Naniele had learned to use a gun and worked on keeping Ice covered during their travels. 

Back to the forest Ice had already dispatched a small pack of Beowolves and was still trudging through the forest, the bushes tore at his boots but were ripped up with ease. He wasn’t a major fan of being thrown from the cliff and into the Grimm infested forest, he began to wonder if any students had died during this, either those idiots were untrained or over confident and got themselves killed. 

Ice knew he had to find Naniele, knowing she wouldn’t be safe with any other the other students. His slow walk became a sprint, he knew it was best not to yell for her in case his calls attracted more Grimm, the trees sped past him as he ran and almost directly into someone else. He was dressed in dark brown trousers, a grey shirt, a dark pale green jacket, and a bird like mask. His hair was dark green but he also had a green painted prosthetic arm. 

“Hey, watch it buddy!” The guy yelled as he turned to Ice, they locked eyes and Ice felt his stomach drop. 

“Sorry, about that, I’m Ice.” 

“Mazon.” The bird masked guy said, “Let’s get to the relics, I want to get out of this stupid forest.” He continued before continuing to walk through the forest towards the relics. 

\--- 

Silver laid back at the ruins, Naniele sat nearby beside them the black knight relics. It was a nice day, lots of sun, lots of birds to listen to, it was just nice to sit there and not worry about anything. As clouds rolled on by through the skies, Silver watched students come and go, none of them were Naniele’s friend or at least she didn’t think so. 

Minutes turned into hours until eventually Silver’s nap was disturbed. 

“Ice!” The quiet girl suddenly yelled; Silver sat up surprised by the noise and watched the pink haired girl run and jump into the arms of the waiting blue tiger Faunus, after recovering from the shock Silver threw a black knight like piece to the bird mask standing beside Ice. 

“So, you’re the one that found Naniele, thanks.” Ice smiled coming over to meet Silver. 

“Right let’s get the hell out of here, we saw a couple of Ursa Minors on the way here.” The bird mask said. 

“You what?” Silver asked a little annoyed that they didn’t get rid of them. 

“Yeah well we were being chased by a nevermore so we couldn’t really do much.” Ice said nodding back to the forest, Silver groaned. 

“Alright follow me.” Silver growled running into the forest leading the squad into the trees. 

Running wasn’t the activity Silver envisioned when she thought of her first day, but she didn’t really want to fight a bunch of Grimm after waking up after a nap. But here she was, running through the trees with three new friends on her tail until their path was blocked by a pack of Beowolves, Silver gritted her teeth and drew her long swords to take a defensive position. 

“Silver take the one up front, Naniele keep the rest of the pack off her, I’ll take the right flank, Mazon you take the left.” Ice yelled, Silver lunged forwards the Beowolf swung its claws, Silver took the hit, her aura easily blocked the attack as her blades slashed through its body turning the beast into a pile of smoking pieces, however there were more, Silver smirked her aura flaring as she prepared to use her semblance. 

Ice watched as his flames danced along the Grimm weakening them so slicing them into bits was easier and took less effort, looking at his team Naniele was hesitant with each shot, Mazon was easily skipping around the Grimm duel wielding knives the blades slashing deeper than what he expected of his bird dressed partner. 

A sudden blue flash drew his attention to Silver who released a bellow the spectral of a humanoid, wolf eared figure that looked to have a skull for a head appeared attached at the base of her spine, swinging with claws the length of Silver’s blades, carved into the black flesh of the creatures splattering smoking ichor all over the wolf Faunus and the forest as she carved a path for them through the pack towards an ursa major to which Silver threw down her blades and smirked. She howled and charged her spectre's fist coming in contact with the bear Grimm’s mask. 

Watching Silver and the Ursa trade blows felt like a professional boxing match until Silver grabbed the jaw of the beast and ripped off the lower section with a snarl of glee as she eviscerated the creature, once they were clear of Grimm again Silver let the spectral drop and groaned softly. 

She blindly patted her belt until she found the water bottle, quickly unscrewing and flicking off the top Silver poured the water into her eyes. 

“You okay?” Ice asked running up to check on his new friend, her eyes were red as if she had been crying but there were no tears only a groan of satisfaction from the girl as the burning in her eyes faded. 

“Yeah, just overused my semblance a bit, I’ll be fine in a bit, my vision will be a bit blurry but it’ll be alright in a couple hours max.” She explained with a chuckle wiping the excess from her face and scrambling about for the lid to her water, once she did, she fastened it back on and slipped it back into place on her belt. 

After taking a moment to collect themselves and check their gear the group continued to run through the forest until they returned to the cliff. 

Silver hated being on a stage where everyone could judge her but that was just part of this whole team picking ceremony watching the footage of their battle out of the forest made Silver take notes of her positioning of each swing and how she got sloppy when getting closer to the Ursa. 

Ozpin was a little worried seeing Silver rip the jaw from the Ursa Major and heft it up like a trophy before it disappeared, though he didn’t let it show, he knew that Silver was a lot different from her dexterous mother and defensive brother, but something about this feral brutality sat in his stomach like a stone which worried him, he kept his speech short and sweet knowing how Silver always got uncomfortable quickly under these conditions. 

“Ice Skyark, Silver Charcoal, Mazon Lazu and Naniele Teardrop, you four collected the black knight relics and will be known now as team SCLT (Scarlet), led by Ice Skyark.” He said letting the four students step down Silver rolled her shoulders letting her posture falter as she forced her muscles to relax as they melded in with the crowd to wait out the rest of the closing ceremony. 

When they came to their new room the first thing Silver noticed that would need to be changed immediately was the space, as in there was barely any, most of it taken up by the four beds in the middle of the room. 

“We’re going to have to fix this in the morning.” She said softly as she threw her bag at the end of one of the beds before collapsing onto it, the bedding was scratching and got too warm too quickly, Silver would have to see if she could have her bed replaced with a hammock for a more comfortable sleep. Not to mention, she must have been allergic to whatever they used to wash the blankets in as her skin was getting irritated, 

She woke later from a glance at the nearby alarm clock it read 3:06 am sitting up Silver saw she was still clad in her armour so she quietly rummaged through her bag until she found her summer sleep wear, she slunk into the bathroom attached to the room and quickly changed out of her armour and into some simple cotton trousers and shirt before returning to her bed and collapsing on it again. 

However, she couldn’t get much sleep, as what dreams she had, were nothing she could explain with words, she woke again it was nearly 6 in the morning, she dug into her bags again and found her sketch book and pencil and began to sketch her dreams. Being a Faunus had many advantages, night vision being one of them. 

All she could hear was the breathing of her teammates, the scribbling of her pencil and her own short shallow breaths accompanied by her rapid heartbeat. Once she had filled five pages with her lucid dream sketches, she changed into her work out clothes and left a note for her teammates before going for a morning jog while the sun was still rising and the air was cold. 

She jogged around the academy for about an hour before returning to her dorm room, the team were just starting to wake up when she returned, Silver wasted no time taking her uniform and getting dressed in the bathroom and taking a prolonged look in the mirror, she shook her thoughts from her head and went out to let the two males of the team get changed in peace. 

She grabbed her sketchbook whilst waiting and continued to add to her sketches, she’d have to make sure no one else got their hands on this before she could show Ozpin. 

Breakfast was silent as the team got used to one another, Silver munched absentmindedly on her breakfast, keeping it light and mostly carbs helped with her focus in the first class, Port was probably her least favourite professor, he got too into his own stories to actually teach the class, so Silver sat sketching out different Grimm creatures she had fought and labelled the pictures as to their strengths and weaknesses in their design. 

Ignoring the sound of the professor droning on, Silver looked down at her drawing, her eyes glanced at the faintly drawn fangs and she felt a spike of fear stab into her as her brain brought the images of her dreams again, she shook her head and quickly finished the drawing, she would have to talk to Ozpin as soon as she got the chance. 

When the bell rang Silver wasted no time in walking to the next class, her team followed without question, she wasn’t ready for this class, after all Doctor Oobleck spoke too fast for anyone to take traditional hand written notes which would be a problem for anyone mad about taking notes, Silver being one of the students. 

Silver felt like snapping her pencil in half as she scribbled as quickly as she could trying to keep up with the over caffeinated teacher. The Faunus war wasn’t something Silver really read about back home but she knew it was important, after all if they didn’t learn about the mistakes of the past, they would be cursed to repeat those mistakes. 

When it was finally lunch Silver had her chance to go talk to Ozpin. 

“Hey guys, go to lunch without me, I need to go talk to Professor Ozpin about something.” She had said, Ice and Naniele didn’t suspect anything about it, but Mazon seemed to narrow his eyes a little at that before following the rest of the team. Silver knew the way to Ozpin’s office like the back of her hand and it didn’t take long for her to be sat up in the clock tower the headmaster resided in. 

“So, Silver, what did you want to see me about?” He asked. 

“Well, I’ve been having trouble sleeping and my first issue is the beds, I was hoping to swap mine for a hammock to help make more space in the room.” She told him; the headmaster chuckled to himself actually caught off guard with the request.


End file.
